wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Loken
|Przynależność = Panteon (dawniej) Siły Przedwiecznych Bogów (Siły Yogg-Sarona) |Stanowisko = Sługa Yogg-Sarona |Lokacja = Różnie |Status = Żyje (do ) Do zabicia ( ) Zmarły (Wiedza) |Rodzina = Thorim (brat) Sif (szwagierka) † |Instancja = Komnaty Błyskawic }} :"Moja śmierć... zwiastuje koniec tego świata." ::—'Loken' Loken był jednym z tytanicznych strażników, których wyznaczył Panteon do sprawowania opieki nad Azerothem, podczas ich nieobecności. Obowiązkiem Lokena była straż więzienia Starego Boga Yogg-Sarona, uwięzionego w głębinach Ulduar. Jednakże ciągłe podszepty Boga, doprowadziły Lokena do zdrady. Przejął Ulduar i Kuźnię Woli, gdzie stworzył armię żelaznych konstruktów, takich jak żelazne krasnoludy walczące z ziemnymi w Northrend. Biografia Według Trybunału Wieków w Ulduarskich Komnatach Kamienia, Loken — znany również jako "Strażnik Loken", "Wartownik Loken", "Kronus" czy "główny desygnowany" — został wybrany na głównego obrońcę Azeroth przez Panteon, dowodzącego aesirami (gigantami burz) i vanirami (gigantami ziemi). Wraz z bratem Thorimem, Władcą Burz, a także pozostałymi Strażnikami, Hodirem, Freją, Mimirem i Tyrem, Loken miał strzec więzienia Yogg-Sarona, w głębinach Ulduar. Z czasem jednak, Loken uległ podszeptom Starego Boga i zwrócił się przeciwko strażnikom i dziełom tytanów. Zamordował Sif, żonę Thorima, winę zrzucając na lodowych gigantów. Rozwścieczony Thorim zaatakował swoich sprzymierzeńców, a następnie wycofał się do Świątyni Burz, gdzie popadł w odrętwienie. Wiele lat później poznał prawdę, z pomocą poszukiwaczy przygód odzyskał broń i pancerz i skonfontował się z Lokenem. Okazało się jednak, iż wszystko było intrygą Lokena, zaplanowaną, by wywabić brata z kryjówki. Loken pojmał brata i zabrał go do Ulduar, gdzie objął go swym wpływem Yogg-Saron. Loken był prawdopodobnie Strażnikiem Świątyni Mądrości; podczas konfrontacji z Thormiem (Quest:The Reckoning (Storm Peaks)), znajduje się na tronie w tej Świątyni. Ulduar Jako główny desygnowany, Loken miał za zadanie chronić świat Azeroth i pilnować więzienia Yogg-Sarona. Kiedy przejął kontrolę nad Ulduar, wykorzystał usługi Ignisa, Mistrza Pieca, przynajmniej dwa razy. Raz, gdy przemienił proto-smoka Thorima, Veranus, w potworną Razorscale. Zamówił również produkcję Kologarna, potężnego kamiennego konstrukta, mającego strzec Roztrzaskanego Chodnika, prowadzącego wgłąb Ulduar. Kiedy Loken zostaje zgładzony w Komnatach Piorunów, mówi, że jego śmierć zwiastuje koniec świata. Po tych słowach mapa Azeroth wybucha płomieniami i wysyła w niebo snop światła. Według Konsoli Archiwum w Ulduar, "Bezpiecznik Algalona" - automatyczny sygnał alarmowy, wysyłany po śmierci głównego desygnowanego - został wygenerowany w momencie śmierci Lokena. Spowodowało to przybycie Obserwatora Algalona. Konsola wyjaśnia: :"Destrukcja głównego desygnowanego to pierwszy sygnał ostrzegawczy awarii systemowej planety. Przybycie jednostki Obserwatora Algalona rozpoczyna procedurę diagnostyczną, w wyniku której wysyłany jest jeden z dwóch możliwych sygnałów. Sygnał kodu Alpha: wszystko w porządku, sygnał kodu Omega: planeta wymaga odtworzenia." Zapytana o "odtworzenie", Konsola odpowiada: :"Dekompozycja planety i wszystkich żyjących organizmów na podstawowe składniki: metale, skały, gazy. Po tym następuje faza odbudowy i przywracania każdego elementu do jego miejsca założonego w schemacie planety." Innymi słowy, Tytani zniszczą Azeroth i wszystko co się na nim znajduje, a następnie odbudują go z surowych materiałów pozostałych z destrukcji - co pokazuje, że ostatnie słowa Lokena mówią prawdę. Lokacje Zadania Loken bierze udział w poniższych zadaniach: *Quest:The Delicate Sound of Thunder *Quest:Put on Your Best Face for Loken *Quest:Loken's Orders *Quest:The Reckoning (Storm Peaks) Cytaty Howling Fjord : : : : : Grizzly Hills : : : : : Halls of Lightning Zobacz Loken - Cytaty Ciekawostki *Podczas Oczyszczenia Dalaranu, Arcymag Lan'dalock przywołuje obrazy różnych bossów ery Wrath of the Lich King, m.in. Lokena. *Lokenowi głos podkłada Joe J. Thomas. *Loken inspirowany jest Lokim, bogiem oszustwa z mitologii nordyckiej. Było ojcem Fenrira, Jormuganda i Hel. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne en:Loken de:Loken es:Loken fr:Loken Kategoria:Tytani Kategoria:NPC w Storm Peaks